Aliens vs Resident Evil
by MaRiOnXiKiXi
Summary: Una hisoria un poco futurista sobre el RE conmigo y unos más como protas. Advertencia: los zombis no son lo que eran antes u.uU, y las parejas: CxG, ExC, CxJ, SxR.


**_Bueno, pos aquí estoy estrenandome en esta sección, Ezequi no se como lo has hecho pero te has salido con la tuya y hay un personaje nuevo, leed y ya sabreis quien es. Nada más leed y dejadme un reviw._**

* * *

**Una tranquila mañana Claire entró en la comisaría, todo tranquilo como siempre: Esteve hablando con Rebecca, León ayudando a Ada, y Chris siendo sermoneado por Jill, todo normal excepto que Carlos no estaba**

**Claire¿Dónde está Carlos?**

**Chris: ni idea**

**Carlos: aquí, estoy aquí**

**Esteve: ni idea de donde está**

**Carlos: que estoy aquí**

**Jill: que alguien le llame al teléfono móvil**

**Carlos¡hey gente que estoy aquí!**

**Ada: no hará falta, cuando tenga hambre o se aburra volverá**

**León: es verdad**

**Chris: la verdad es que tenéis razón**

**Carlos¡Que estoy aquí!**

**Rebecca: anda, pero si ya ha vuelto**

**Carlos: no he vuelto ahora llevo ya un rato aquí intentando que me escuchéis un momento, que es algo importante lo que os tengo que decir**

**Jill: ah, pues dilo**

**Carlos: tenemos nuevos compañeros, Ezequiel y Gea**

**Ezequiel: hey.**

**Gea¡Mochi mochi!**

**Ezequiel era alto de no más de 23 años, cabello castaño, ojos oscuros, guapo pero sin exagerar (xD) vestía con pantalón negro, camisa medio desabrochada color azul marino, y zapatos elegantes, se notaba que sabía vestir, llevaba un reloj, unas gafas de sol en el pelo, y un collar de bolitas negritas y blanquitas (o). Y Gea, una "niña" que no aparenta más de unos 18 años, vestía con shorts tejanos, camisa de tirantes un poco desabrochada (lo suficiente pa' animar la vista) sandalias marrones atadas con unas tiras hasta las rodillas, el pelo suelto castaño y ojos claros color miel, la piel morenita por influencia de que su madre era brasileña, accesorios (me encantan): un reloj en la mano derecha (se que no es ahí pero yo lo llevo así) unas pulseras de muchos colores en la izquierda, debajo de las pulseras llevaba una muñequera rosa y lila, unas gafas de sol en el pelo una pulsera en el tobillo con una "G", tres pendientes, dos en la oreja derecha(lleva un pircing) y uno en la izquierda, unas trenzas finas en el pelo cogidas al final por unas gomas de cabello con unas plumitas amarillas y naranja al final.**

**Claire: encantada, yo soy Claire Redfield y el es mi hermano Chris Redfield, y nuestros amigos: Jill Valentine, León S. (Scott) Kennedy, Ada Wong, Rebecca Chambers, y os presentaría al pelirrojo pero se enfadaría**

**Esteve: me presento yo solo, soy Burnside, Steve Burnside.**

**Gea: anda te presentas como el agente 007 **

**Ezequiel: si, si fuera interpretado por Leonardo DiCaprio **

**Sherry: Hola**

**Gea: Oh, que niña más mona**

**Sherry: por fin alguien que sabe apreciar mi belleza**

**Gea: y que lista**

**Sherry¿si?**

**Gea: si, eres como yo de pequeña**

**Sherry¿y de mayor seré como tú?**

**Gea: puede**

**Sherry: jejejejejeje**

**Carlos: chicos, Ezequiel sabe los planes de Umbrella y lo de los zombis, pero...**

**Gea¿Zombis!**

**Carlos: ...Gea no**

**Steve: tranquilo que no se nota, Ò.Ó**

**Gea: a mi nadie me habló de los zombis, me niego a trabajar con zombis, son feos, no tienen sentido de la moda, y todo el rato caminan igual, por no decir que son tan tontos que se perderían en un coche.**

**Carlos: si, bueno es verdad, pero...**

**Gea: a ver, tú, el de las aceitunas¿corro algún riesgo en este trabajo?**

**Carlos: emm... si uno sin importancia, solo es el de que puedes morir**

**Gea: O.O ¿morir¿Con 18 añitos? A no yo no seré esa**

**Steve: ya pero...**

**Gea intentó escapar de la comisaría pero solo consiguió tener a un Carlos y un Steve enfadados los dos persiguiéndola por toda todita la salita, mientras eso pasaba en la misma sala Chris pensó que sería un buen momento para hablar con Ezequiel**

**Chris: hola**

**Ezequiel: hola...**

**Chris¿es tu hermana?**

**Ezequiel: no, si te parece es mi hija**

**Chris: Wa, pues eres muy joven para ser su padre, O.O**

**Claire: emm... esto... hermano, Ezequiel no es su padre**

**Chris: claro que lo es, si lo ha dicho él**

**Claire: que no lo es, lo ha dicho siendo sarcástico, es su hermano**

**Chris: que no**

**Claire: vale, perdónale a veces se le va la olla**

**Ezequiel: como a mi hermana**

**Carlos: hablando de tu hermana... ¿Cómocoño la cogemos?**

**Steve: yo tengo una idea pero antes quiero saber si es peligrosa ¿practica artes marciales o algo que me pueda hacer daño?**

**Ezequiel: si, Judo, Kárate... ah, y el temible arte de dormir mucho, por eso tiene tanta energía.**

**Steve: ok, enonce olvidad lo que habia pensado**

**Carlos: encárgate tú que eres su hermano**

**Ezequiel: vale... Gea¿tienes miedo?**

**Gea¿Qué¿Miedo¿Yo? Mira guapo, lo que es yo no tiene miedo de nada**

**Ezequiel: o sea que la chica que se asustó y empezó a gritar como una loca cuando vimos aquella peli de miedo no eras tú (N/A: The Ring: la señal)**

**Gea¡grité porque Alex gritó y me asusté! (N/A: en la vida real pasó eso, pero Ezequiel no estaba xD)**

**Ezequiel ya, ya... pero tenías miedo**

**Gea: no**

**Ezequiel: como tu digas, pero para ya de comportarte como una niña, tú harás lo que se tenga que hacer, hayan zombis o no**

**Gea: porque tú lo digas**

**Ezequiel: exactamente, por eso será**

**Carlos¿y que respondes?**

**Gea: está bien... pero... si uno solo de esos zombis me toca os aseguro que iréis todos a juicio**

**Chris¿denunciaras a tu padre?**

**Gea¿padre? Ezequiel...**

**Ezequiel: se lo ha creído, no se como, pero se lo ha creído**

**Claire: si, él no tiene la culpa, porque si a mi hermano le dicen que es un gato él se lo cree**

**Gea: jejejeje**

**Después de todo el día se fueron a sus casas. Un semana más tarde en casa de Gea...**

**Gea: (soñando) si... helado... si... ven con mami heladito... -**

**Teléfono: si venga, o sea tía que te llaman¿vale¿Vale? venga tía que te llama alguien... ¡Tía que te llaman!**

**Gea: ñ-ñ ya voy (cogiendo algo) ¿xi?**

**Había cogido a su gato**

**Gea: vaya, no funciona (lo mira) ¡Ostias mi mixu, cuanto tiempo sin verte!**

**Mixu: miau... "cállate idiota, que me has abandonado dos semanas¡yo no lo haría!"**

**Gea: jejeje, ah, el teléfono**

**La tía cogió de todo: un florero, la linterna, el cepillo de dientes, la escoba, el mando de la tele... hasta que por fin cogió el teléfono**

**Gea¿xi? **

**Mujer: hola, le ofrecemos la línea ADSL gratis¿le interesa?**

**Gea¡Pero si ya la tengo¡No vuelva llamarme!**

**Mujer: s-s-si...**

**Cuando Gea colgó, volvió a sonar y ella lo volvió a coger**

**Gea¡Te he dicho que no me vuelvas a llamar!**

**Ezequiel¿Qué te pasa?**

**Gea:Ah si eres tú, no nada un pequeño incidente**

**Ezequiel: si, ya, bueno, decirte que te paso a buscar en media hora**

**Gea: Ezequi, son las 2 de la madrugada**

**Ezequiel: ya lo se, por eso te paso a recoger a las 2:30 de la mañana**

**Gea¿para?**

**Ezequiel: trabajo**

**Pasada media hora Ezequiel recogió a Gea, al llegar estaban todos incluso la pequeña Sherry y una amiga suya**

**Gea: hola¿Quién es tu amiga, Sherry?**

**Sherry: se llama Salem**

**Salem era una chica de unos trece años, llevaba el pelo negro, largo y suelto, vestía con una camisa de mangas anchas color negro y una falda larga abierta por los lados color negra y por debajo de la falda un pantalón ancho de color... tatatachán... negro, y en el cuello un collar de pinchos, era guapa, lo normal para su edad.**

**Gea: encantada Salem**

**Salem: lo mismo digo**

**Al acabar la frase apareció delante de ellos un ovni, que intentó abducir a Ezequiel y tuvo éxito, entonces apareció por allí un pajarraco gigante y todo se subieron encima de él pajarraco rumbo a la nave nodriza (me emociono u.uU) **

* * *

**_Pos esto es todo por ahora, si todo va bien tendrá tres capitulos y ya pero si a la gente le gusta tendrá más, Salem y Ezequiel, decidme que os ha parecido¿ok?_**


End file.
